Annabeth Becomes A Gallagher Girl
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Annabeth goes away to spy school.


Annabeth's Bonds with the Girls of Gallagher Academy

Monday morning at 9 am as I drove up to the Gallagher mansion, I leaned out the camp van staring at the huge gray-bricked, beautiful mansion with glass windows that threw vivid rainbows in the sunlight. I sighed; the rainbows had made me want to Iris message Percy back at camp. No. I had sworn to myself that I would give this a try and not be all gloomy about being away from Percy for such a long time. And even a couple months without him was a LONG time…to me.

I scolded myself for becoming so dependent on a guy when I had once thought about joining the Hunt. No I'm just nervous about my new school, I'm stronger than that. I saw Argus grin back at me as he stopped the car, all his eyes looking at me sincerely, "Annabeth, if this school is too…different, just give us an IM and Chiron will have me back here within the day." He promised. Argus had known me since I first went to Camp Half-Blood, and like Chiron, he had come to look after me. I smiled, a little nervously, back at him, "Thanks, Argus. I will. See you all at Thanksgiving. I pulled my bags out of the back of the car with a hard tug and started walking up to the front doors of the school with the autumn air flinging strands of my hair back a little, and I suddenly remembered something I wanted to say. I quickly walked back to Argus's driver side seat and tapped on the window, and he rolled it down.

"Oh and Argus I forgot something. Tell Seaweed Brain not to miss me too much…and tell him I love him," I blushed a little, I wasn't used to saying it to people other than Percy.

Argus laughed and rolled his eyes, "Oh of course, Annabeth."

I gave him one last rushed smile and ran back to the front doors of the mansion. I knocked on the big wooden door and fiddled absentmindedly with the silver- chained crystal necklace Percy gave me before I left as I waited for someone to open the doors. After a minute or so, the door was opened by a short, sort of round, good-mannered looking old lady with gray-ish hair. She smiled a little at me, "Welcome Miss Chase, to the Gallagher Academy. "

"Thank you for inviting me," I greeted the lady as I stepped into the building. The entrance hall was gleaming white stone floor and simple but fancy-looking wood-paneled walls with glass award cases lining the walls at several points along it, and as I glanced around I saw that there was what looked like a family crest on some of the banners or awards that read 'Gallagher'.

"I'm Madam Dabney, I'll take you to the Headmistress' office for a little orientation."

And so we walked down the empty hallway, hearing the sounds of the many girls in the classrooms going by us on either side. Then I was lead to a normal seeming door under one of the big stain glass windows. Madam Dabney knocked. We waited and the

the door swung open, "Hello Annabeth," the Headmistress greeted me with a smile, "I'm Headmistress Morgan." She reminded me a little of Aphrodite- beautiful, very pretty. She had dark shiny hair going towards her shoulders in black waves. She had stunning blue eyes and a friendly face, she was dressed in an outfit that seemed professional, but I had a feeling she'd have no trouble at all ducking and rolling for cover on a secret mission in it.

I returned the gesture, "Hello, nice to meet you." I felt weird not telling her my name, but she already knew it. They saw my school records and somehow Chiron managed to send them a recommendation with some of my…more unique accomplishments and they thought it'd be a good test for me to see if I could make it here. Maybe I'd like to be a spy when I was older.

Mrs. Dabney turned to leave and closed the door behind her.

"Well. Ms. Chase, we're glad to have you. Now you came a little late, but we only just started term a couple weeks ago, so you should be fine. In the mean time, my daughter Cammie and her friends will show you around, tell you about classes, that sort of thing. And in about a week we'll ask you if you want to take the route to be a scientist or a field agent. "

I got more excited the longer she talked and explained everything; this would be such a good opportunity.

"Great," I beamed.

"So, everyone's' at lunch right now.I'll take you there and introduce you to Cammie; she'll show you your room."

"Thank you maam."

"Just call me Ms. Morgan. Everyone else here does," she laughed and I smiled at her.

As we stepped into the cafeteria (which by the way it doesn't' look anything like a typical cafeteria. It's like a long hall with gleaming white marble walls and tiled floor, with long polished wooden tables going down in rows with a head table for teachers) I was greeted with a sudden hush in loud conversations (which were being held in some other language…Portuguese maybe?) Obviously, I was the new girl. People had probably already heard of me, rumors, you know. But because of…who I am (demigod and all that) it could be very dangerous to actually tell the students who I am, so that's why only the Headmistress, a few select teachers and my roommates are being told- I was a little nervous about telling anyone, I'm not as good as Percy at sharing that, but it's necessary, I guess.)

I walked along the rows of tables carefully as the girls looked back to their seats and started chatting again, but quietly now (I think I was the mood killer)

Ms. Morgan led me to a section of a table with a seat open, a seat beside four girls. One had blond hair in a pony tail with brown eyes. She was pretty but it seemed like she was sort of blending into the everything in front of her and could be easily lost. The second had skin the color of a cream mocha coffee and dark silky black hair curling down her back. Definitely one that the guys would like. She looked confident in her conversation although I had no idea what she was saying. Another had long straight smooth black hair, stunning blue eyes (which made me miss Thaila) and the face and body of a young model. The last one was a strawberry blond with big innocent blue eyes and a bit of a southern accent (detectable even through Portuguese). She seemed nice and friendly and bubbly, but a little shy. "Hey girls, this is your newbie- Annabeth. Show her around please," Ms. Morgan said encouragingly, and then walked off to the teachers table for her seat in the middle.

The first girl turned to me, "Hey, "she smiled, "I'm Cammie. And these are my friends." She pointed to the coffee-skinned girl, "Bex. "then to the bubbly one, "Liz." Then to the last one, "And Macey."

Liz waved, "Hi! You're gonna love it here. "

Macy smiled and rolled her electric eyes (still freaks me out, ok?), "You can ignore the spaz. Even though she IS right 99.9 percent of the time."

"Actually Macey it'd be more like 78 but no one can be sure," Liz rolled off casually. I stared at her, but the others seemed use to it.

"Now that's our Lizzie-Bell," Bex grinned.

"Hey," I looked at all of them, "I'm Annabeth."

"Well have a seat Annabeth," Cammie said.

"Yea," Bex started, "Lunch is bloody good today."

I laughed, relieved, "Really? What are we having?"

"Steak, yum," Bex licked her lips.

"Steak is her favorite as you can see," Liz piped in.

"I have a question though: Why is everyone speaking Portugese?"

"Wow, you caught that huh?" Macey started, "Well, each meal time is a different language. It's to practice for future operations."

I sighed, "What do I do if the only languages I know are English, Latin, and Ancient Greek?"

Cammie raised an eyebrow, "How do you know Ancient Greek? I don't think they even teach that here."

I laughed, "I guess you could say I was born with it."

They looked at me a little weird, but I didn't really feel bad for confusing them; I'd explain it all when we got to our room, "I'll explain later."

"Cool…so which route do you wanna take? Scientist ones are reeeeally great, "Liz tried to convince me.

"So I'm guessing that's the road you're taking?"

Bex laughed, "You catch on fast. The rest of us are gonna be field agents."

I sat down beside Bex, and there was already a plate fool of food at my place, I smiled to myself; I might like it here, "I could tell. I really don't know which route to take. I might not even be a spy. I've always wanted to be an architect."

They all frowned, "So why are you here?" Macey asked after a brief pause, "If you don't want to be a spy, I mean?"

"Yeah, architecture sounds interesting and all, but we don't get it," Cammie added.

I smiled widely at all of them, "Again…" I chuckled, "I'll explain _later_."

Bex bit her lip, with a quizzical look on her face, "You better."

I nodded once with a serious look, "Trust me. Not here."

They each got strange looks. Bex was thoughtful, Macey was frowning, Cammie was surprised and Liz looked….a little intimated, I guess you could call it. Wow, I never realized Grover and Percy were right, maybe I _am_ a little scary at times.

After lunch, we had P and E, and ok yeah I'm not an expert about schools, but don't most people just call it PE?

I decided to ask Cammie about it, "Hey, Cam? Um…why's it called P AND E? Instead of just PE?"

She laughed a bit, "Oh," she started, "Right. Because PE stands for physical education. P and E stands for protection-"

She was cut off when Bex grinned and said, "And ENFORCEMNT."

I smiled; I might like this class.

"Don't worry," Liz said, "When I first got here I was a total stinker in this class, but you'll catch on soon enough, and nobody goes hard on the new girl."

"Oh yeah," Macey laughed, "Everyone's super nice to the newbies. THAT'S why Bex knocked me on my but 5 times when I first got here."

"No," Cammie corrected, "She did THAT because the first day you got here you called her a bit**, and she doesn't forget grudges until she thoroughly kicks that person's but."

Bex laughed, "Yep. And yeah some girls can be rough, but we totally got your back."

I was doing my best not to burst out laughing and say, "Yeah I'm sure those higshchool girls are a lot scarier than fighting a chimera!"

I mean, seriously, I'm not bragging or anything, but my mom's the goddess of battle-…I think I got it girls.

We stepped into the P and E barn. It was big, lofty, old, red, and well built. It didn't look like the inside of the barn had EVER been used to house animals, which I highly doubt it had. The afternoon sun hummed in through the cracks in the boards of the ceiling and shone on the dusty floor. It was a pretty cool place.

**(a/n- I don't remember who teaches P and E so I'm just going to make it Mr. Solomon) **

"All right , Ladies. First class back in the new semester, how's it feel? I hope you had a nice break, because you won't be getting many in this class. This class is here to ensure that when you go into the real world you can actually defend yourself and get your mission DONE," the man that I'm assuming is the teacher said. I gasped, the only words I could think of to describe him was tall and hot, and that's saying a lot; I mean I know quite a few words.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"I know," Bex said from beside me, "Mr. Solomon takes a while to get used to…actually, I don't think we've ever really GOTTEN USE to him, he's…serious. And believe me, so are his classes."

"So he's our teacher? I'm sorry, I just didn't know teachers could be so…"

"Again," Bex smirked, "I know."

"Okay, so pick a sparring partner and get going, let's see what you remember, see how many of you are still rusty from break. Padding and gear are in the side bin" he announced, pointing to the big box of sparring equipment. Safety first. We all got our gear on.

Cammie paired with Liz. Macey paired with some 9th grade girl that I could tell was scared to death of Macey, and I had a feeling she should be. Bex came over to me and offered, "Hey, wanna be partners, Newbie?" she smiled encouragingly. I liked Bex, I really did, but they all thought that I wouldn't stand a chance because I was new, so I had to prove them wrong.

"Ready…and…go," Mr. Solomon commanded.

Bex advanced on me quickly and tried to aim a sharp swipe with her arm at my head. I ducked fast, shot my arm out to grab hers, twisted it to her side, and swiftly knocked her legs out from under her. She fell straight to her back with a dull, 'thud.'

Cammie and Liz saw the match and hurried over to us, "Woah." Cammie muttered, which instantly made me think of Percy. He really does say 'woah' too much. I grinned at their surprise and how much I loved my weirdo boyfriend.

"Sorry, we're just surprised to see someone beat Bex on the first try, and with no training. Wow," Liz explained.

"Actually…I HAVE been trained. It's part of what I have to tell you later. I went to a…sort of camp, and yeah its purpose was basically to teach us how to defend ourselves, I guess you could say."

It was really to teach us how to survive with dragon breathing down your neck and a god or two pissed at you.

Bex got to her feet, a curious smile slowly forming on her face, "Awesome," she breathed, "Hey, I wanna try again. Let's go," she gestured for us to start. This time, with Liz and Cammie watching, I started in on her, I tried to get a hit in to her head pad, but she was too quick. She ducked down and rolled through my legs, and jumped up on the other side. I spin kicked when I turned to face her, and she caught my leg, I tried to rip it free, but she held on to it, so I got a sudden idea and fell into a back bend, and kicked over, freeing myself from her and pushing her back a bit.

I heard her chuckling; she obviously was the kind of girl that likes a challenge. Well, I'll give her one. She started toward me and I scanned my brain for a next move, then I remembered Percy's voice telling me a trick he'd made up once, "When I fight without a sword, I try to think of my arms and legs as swords, like being my own weapon. I chose to imagine a sword cuz that's what I'm best with…" then he trailed off awkwardly, probably going into a daydream I can only assume was about sword fighting.

…then I was on my but with an ache in my stomach. It would've been a good strategy, if I'd been paying attention; I'd gotten so caught up in Percy's voice, that I didn't see Bex coming up to blast kick me in the stomach.

"You're SO getting extra Greek lessons when I get back, Seaweed Brain," I muttered to myself, then brushed myself off and got up.

Bex came up to me and shook my hand, "You're good, Annabeth. You put up a fun fight."

I smiled back to her, "Yeah thanks. You, too. That was a good kick."

"Yeah, and I liked the whole back bend thing," we started into a battle conversation, "But how'd you not see my kick coming?"

"Oh, yeah. I uh…wasn't paying attention," I mumbled.

"Well…that was a pretty good demonstration, wasn't it class?" Solomon asked, "But can you tell me what Ms. Chase did wrong?"

"Uh…who's Seaweed Brain?" Cammie asked, as we walked into our room after class.

"Oh…crap, did I say that out loud?" I asked, to which she nodded, "I didn't mean to. He's just my boyfriend back home."

"Oooh, a guy. Tell us everything," Bex demanded, "Oh is that why you zoned out in the fight?" she asked, "You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

Wow, these girls really are observant. I guess that's part of the job when you're training to be a spy.

I looked down and flushed, embarrassed, "Well…yeah. I was remembering a battle technique he'd told me and I…kinda got caught up in his voice. "

They all stared at me, grinning knowing grins. Gods, I hate that look.

"I just miss him, all right?" I tried to get them off my back.

Cammie got a puzzled look for a second and then asked, "But why do you call him Seaweed Brain? That can't be his real name."

"Well, it's not, although he seems to think that if I keep calling him that so much that I'll have to eventually legally change his name to that."

They all laughed; huh, I guess Percy would seem pretty funny if you haven't gotten to know him…kidding.

"His name's actually Percy. Well that's what he goes by; his full name is Perseus. We're Greek. I just call him that because as clever as he can be…he's pretty slow at times. Like before we got together I would give him hints that I like him and oh my gods, he was so oblivious. Like totally clueless," I rambled.

Ok, note to self- stop talking about Percy so much to people who don't know him and might start to think you're obsessed.

"I think Zack would know how that feels, to have someone be totally clueless to them liking someone, don't you, Cam?" Bex said, then winked at Cammie.

"Oh no," Macey corrected indifferently, " Zack knew Cammie liked him, Cammie knew she liked Zack, neither of them would get up the nerve to admit it though, that's why he kept coming on so strong."

Bex and Liz laughed while Cammie frowned, "True. Very True," Liz said.

"Would you guys just quit it? We're together now, ok? Problem solved," Cammie protested, but I noticed the slight blush on her face when they mentioned him- have I been hanging around Aphrodite children too much?

…..

And everyone's supposed to say, "Yes!" now.

Macey got a strange look on her face, almost like she contemplating something, then asked, "Wait…why'd you just say 'oh my gods'? Isn't it typically said 'oh my God?'"

I grinned wide, wondering when someone would pick up on that, "Nothing about my life's typical."

"I can relate," all four girls said disparagingly in unison, and sighed…then laughed at the accidental synchronization. I laughed too; these girls were contagious. I think I might like it here.

Now it's what Tyson would call, "Big Dramatic Reveal Time!' …

"Seriously though," I paused, thinking how to say it, "How do I put this?" Just say the truth. "Well…my mom's a goddess-Athena actually. As in daughter of Zeus Athena, sprouted from his head," I smiled at remembering the time Percy had almost asked how I was born, "Gaurdian of Athens, goddess of wisdom." Wow…that was anticlamtic

Cammie was looking at me like she was trying to figure out if I was lying, Macey'd already decided I was lying and had either stopped listening or had started trying to figure out WHY I would lie, Liz was in total shock, and Bex looked cautiously excited, like she was waiting to see if it was true, so she could jump around and say, 'my friends half-immortal! Yeah!'

"Ok…I'm sorry…I know this is a total shock, but I'm being completely and utterly honest- the gods are real, like Greek myths."

Cammie stepped back, blinking, "Uh…how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Yeah," Macey continued for Cammie, "You could just be making it up to impress people because you want to seem cool, being new and everything."

"Pretty good reason," I gave that to her, "but no. I swear."

This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Hmm," how to make them believe me? This IS a lot to accept.

"You could give us an example or proof or something," Bex offered.

"Good idea," I muttered. But what? I got it!

"Hey do you guys like sunrises?" I asked. Oh this is going to be good.

They narrowed their eyes, "Yeah," Cammie and Macey said slowly.

"Duh," Bex added. Liz nodded, smiling dreamily.

"Perfect," I grinned, "You'll LOVE this." All the while thinking: _Please work. Please work. Please answer Apollo._

"But what are you-"

I cut her off by running to the window of our room. I threw it open and scanned the skies, slowly changing from the orange and pinks of the afternoon to the deep purples and blacks of night, "Uh…" I wasn't exactly sure how to do this, I mean gods don't just answer whenever you call and it was kind of akward, but if there's one god who would come for a girl's call it'd be Apollo. (probably not for a guy's call though)

"Apollo! "

"Apollo?" Macey laughed.

"Like the sun god Apollo?" this time Bex sounded doubtful.

"Well yeah. I figured he'd be the easiest to get to come. He's sort of…," thunder rumbled and I immediately leaned back out the window.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Apollo, not trying to offend you…Okay I know this wouldn't seem very important to you, you know, you being all…" I had just started semi-shouting out the window looking like an idiot when I heard a regular volume voice, seeming to come from the breezy air in front of me, "What do I like to be called Annabeth?"

"What? What are you TALKING about?"

"Come on, I know Percy told you what I demand to be referred to now… you know…if I wasn't the blank blank blank blank blank…then I would probably roast you for being disrespectful to a god."

The girls stood speechless behind me as I remembered what he meant, "No. I'm very sorry lord, but I'm not calling you that."

"Aw please!" his voice reminded me vaguely of a 5 year old who was denied an ice cream cone.

"Why?" I mean isn't that name disrespectful in itself?

"BECCAUSE I SAID SO DANG IT!" Note to self: never disobey a god-they all have tempers…so just don't do it.

I stepped back scared, Apollo didn't yell much, but when he did, it was normally over something stupid like this.

"I heard that…and it's not stupid." Dang mind reading.

I sighed, shoulders slumping a little, "Okay fine, you got it Immortally Awesome Sun God Dude."

"YES!" he said victoriously (I could just imagine the happy dance) "Thanks."

"Still don't get why you like that title."

"Uh…maybe cuz it's AWESOME."

And with that the 6 foot 2 , blond, haiku expert of a god materialized in our school dorm room, looking like a regular 17 year old…except for the faint majestic glow that was all around him…totally normal expect for that.

"Whaddya need?" he asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing really. Just needed to prove that the gods existed to my new roommates."

"New roommates?" he looked around, surprise plain on his face, then realization dawned, "Oh yes, this isn't Camp Half Blood. Huh," he concluded, muttering stuff like, "Shouldn't a god know this?" and "I should really be told these things."

I didn't realize he'd care. Aw, that's sweet.

"Yeah," I started, "They didn't believe me when I said my mom was Athena. So-"

"Why not?" he cut in, "You're basically her clone, anyone can see that. Anyone who's met Athena I mean."

I laughed- most gods don't find time for funny.

"They HAVEN'T met any gods. Duh. That's why YOU're here. "I turned toward the girls, who wore expressions ranging from 'WHAT THE HECK?' to 'HE'S A GOD? HE'S HOT!'- I then laughed at the irony of Bex's expression- to 'OH LORDY!' to 'OH MY GOD, IT'S TRUE!'

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to Apollo, sun god and haiku poet extraordinaire."

Apollo grinned, straightened his black jacket and spoke, "Nice introduction. Thank you Annabeth."

He smirked at the girls as they almost fell over in his presence. If they only knew him…

"Would it be possible for you to let us ride in the sun car tomorrow when you do the sunrise?" I asked, tentatively.

"Annabeth," he sighed, "You know I'm not supposed to let mortals do that. Hades, Zeus gets pissed when I even let half-bloods ride," he rolled his eyes as we heard thunder rumble in the distance.

"Oh come on Zeus! Don't be so grumpy! You know you don't scare me with that 'grumble grumble thunder grumble crap!" Apollo yelled in the general direction of the window and the sky.

"Jeez," I muttered under my breath, "That's one god in need of a chill pill."

Ok now I realize how stupid that was; I winced as a deafening crack of a tree in the forest outside being struck over by lightning. **(a/n-and yes I know that annabeth is a bit out of character and if the gods were talked about like that certain people *glances at annabeth and Apollo* would get their blonds heads cut off, but it's funny to me, and it'd probably freak the heck out of the 'roomates') **

"Ah!" Bex shrieked, "What the bloody hell was that crack?"

"Hell?" Apollo looked confused, then turned to me, "Annabeth did the mortal mean Hades?"

"Hades?" Bex broke in, "You're telling me THAT's real too?"

"Actually, it's a place and a person…er…god, not person, sorry," Holy Athena!**(a/n- lol there you go Mandi! Sorry, that little holy Athena thing was for my friend Mandi234(I think that's her author name) she likes the part in the 4****th**** book when percy says "Holy Poseidon" after seeing that he looks like a hobo. Ha)** I sound stupid…ok I really need to stop letting Percy infect my head. (not that he's stupid)

"Really? Liz sounded fascinated, "Not to sound irrelevant, but that totally throws off my statistics about myths."

I laughed, "Just don't say the names a lot, "Unless you like being chased by enormous monsters," I added on mentally.

"Why not?" Macey asked indignantly.

Apollo stepped in this time, "It's a reverence thing for the gods. Also, monsters can vaguely sense when and where there name's being said. Say it too much if you're a demigod and…you'll have unwelcome vistors….yeah."

"What?" Liz panicked, "They're monsters too! Not only is that darn terrifying, it messes up more of _what I thought_ were myths!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, Liz. Monsters hardly ever bother mortals. Besides, you wouldn't see it if they did. That gets covered up and changed by something called The Mist. You're all fine."

I noticed Bex staring at Apollo as Liz sighed a gusty breath.

"So…Apollo, is it?" Bex stepped up. I wondered if she would try to flirt with him now…

He nodded absent-mindedly, "Call me whatever you like, Sweet." He said almost automatically. Well, charming IS kind of a reflex to him.

She giggled. Yep- definitely going to flirt with a god, "Anything?" she stepped closer, "I could think of a lot of things to call you."

He turned from his position of staring vacantly bored out the window, when he realized what she was doing. He laughed a little at the absurdity of it, then sized her up and smiled, "Oh, could you?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah I-" Bex was gonna say something until Cammie burst in.

"Oh come on Bex. He's a freaking god!"

We all laughed hard, but Bex glared briefly at us and turned back at him, "God or not-he's hot," she corrected.

"Well…duh-I'm the son god. Going by the sun every day does kind of raise your average body temperature." It's weird to hear a god say the word 'duh'. Very odd.

"Wow Apollo," I laughed at his slow catching on, wondering if he spent a little too much time around Percy lately.

"What?" he asked with a puzzled face.

"She didn't mean physically hot, Smart," Macey said.

Huh, she kind of reminds me of Clarisse-that was brave. She's a bold girl. I might just like her.

"Again, what?" Apollo repeated, "I mean poetry, cars, my sister, I get. Mortals not so much."

"SHE THINKS YOU'RE PHYSICALLY ATTRACTIVE!" Liz shouted out of nowhere. –currently can't narrate because of lack of oxygen getting to lungs caused by laughing too hard-

We all laughed our guts out-even Bex (when it's funny, it's funny and Bex is a good sport) at Apollo's slightly freaked face. I could already tell that Liz wasn't an outgoing person, but apparently shy girls have tempers.

After Apollo…recovered. He-oh come on Apollo, you didn't just do that. Okay; he popped his collar cockily and said, "Well, I _am. _I don't blame you Bex. Sorry, honey, have to go now."

She smiled flirtatiously, "Call me."

Apollo paused, "Like just shout to you from Olympus?" he seemed confused. Oh, right. He doesn't have a cell phone.

"Bex, gods don't have cell phones."

"Oh," she said, surprised, "Then…" she trailed off.

"I'll just get in touch the godly way. See you…when I want to." He smirked at her and turned to face the rest of us, "Goodbye Ladies," he said smoothly and vanished.

So that's how my roommate got a date with the sun god…

"Rise and shine Ladies! Time to make the world shine!" a weirdly peppy voice said at 4 something the next morning. Ugh. Who on Earth is that happy in the morning?...Oh right. Apollo is. The guy who's job it is to rise with the sun. Literally. But he technically doesn't live on EARTH per say. Sorry-my mind is jumbled a bit in the morning.

"Ugh! Whoever you are-GO AWAY!" Macey said. Apparently, waking up to a random stranger (well she doesn't know who it is) yelling doesn't frighten her…

"…You guys ASKED me to come and get you for the sun rise…remember?" he sounded kind of annoyed.

There were muffled groans and shouts of "Spies need beauty sleep too!"

That was a dumb (sleepy) choice because all gods, even Apollo, don't like being disrespected or ignored or treated like a mortal, "EXCUSE ME! YOU MORTALS WILL GET UP THIS INSTANT OR BE FRIED LIKE A…FRIED….CHICKEN!" He finally used his god voice.

…..

I heard one scream (probably from Liz) and 3 seconds later all four of them were standing at salute, lined up in front of the sun god. I stood behind them, trying not to laugh. All gods deserve-and DEMAND-respect, even the friendly ones, and I wasn't one to disobey that rule and be turned into a Chicken, so I was trying my best not to laugh a little at his out of character outburst.

He grinned his most self-satisfied grin and looked them all over like and army captain inspecting his troops, "Good. Very good. Thank you. Now…you all might want to get dressed," then he shrugged in a very ungod like way, "Eh, what the Hades? You can go in your pajamas if you want. I won't tell," he then proceeded to wink at Bex. And I proceeded to mentally gag.

He tends to do that; contradict his personality. He has quite a casual personality most of the time, but when he goes into god mode he becomes a different person, and then five seconds later he says something likes that and confuses the entire room. Yep…that's Apollo.

"So, we like, are actually going to ride in your chariot? WHILE you're draggin the sun…?" Liz obviously knew a lot about mythology before she met us, just never believed in it til now, so she seemed very excited. Naturally.

"Yeeeeah….why else would I be here at 4? I mean if it wasn't my job, I don't think I'd wake up this early…EVER. Although technically I don't HAVE to sleep and-"

Oh Geez, seeing a god ramble is like seeing a fish flopping in the hot sand.

"Apollo!" I cut in, saving us the pain of watching him go on and on.

He answered with his typical, nervous 'Did I screw something up again?' face that he tends to use a lot for SOME reason (insert sarcastic tone here)

"Have you been hanging out with Percy and Posedion too much again?"

He grinned guiltily, "Is it that obvious?"

I bit my lip in a solemn expression and just nodded, even though this was really amusing me on the inside.

"Please don't tell Zeus, he thinks I've been going demon bowling Hades every Thursday."

"But why would you get in trouble for-"

"Ya see, Poseidon and me kinda inadvertently helped Percy sneek into the throne room and we kinda all three SOMEHOW-not our fault at all-ended up sitting in his seat pretending to conduct court and just mocking him in general, and he sorta found us there when Poseidon was in the middle of renacting the time Zeus blew over Athenas throne just because she told him 'no' and I-" he really needed to stop hanging around them so much.

"So THAT'S why Mom asked me to redesign her throne-seat at the council…" I mused, the gods don't really like to let us know when they act like children, so she didn't tell me why (I mean I'm sure she'd of loved to tell on Zeus but he probably threatened her)

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah and well now we're not really allowed to be within 10 feet of each other unsupervised…."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him, grinning, "Don't worry, 'Awesome Sun God Dude' I won't tell," I almost gagged at his 'new official title', but there was no way I'd set off the wrath of Zeus so I reassured him just the same.

"IMMORTALLY Awesome Sun God Dude, thank you very much," he corrected, "And you know, thank you for that," he added in a quieter voice.

_Gods, are ALL gods this reluctant to show gratitude? _I thought to myself.

"Yes," Apollo answered automatically, on reflex again, like his charm, his bluntness is also instinctual, "We are. Kinda the whole EGO thing," we both laughed.

And that's when we noticed the unnatural silence behind us, and the four girls in pajamas staring at us like we were Martians.

We turned to them and simultaneously scratched the back of our heads as a general feeling of awkwardness spread through the room, "Uuuuuuh," we both uttered. Wow, never thought I'd match Apollo in thought process.

...

"So Zeus really is a hot head?" Bex

"What does Poseidon have to do with Percy?" Liz

"Even as a god, he's still a total GUY." Macey

"Uh, can we go now?" Cammie.

They all reacted and spoke at the same time. I laughed at Macey and Bex's reactions; so true. And figures Liz would be the one to catch on to that relationship.

Apollo burst out laughing. Nice, real nice Apollo, "Oh he's a total hot-head. And workaholic. And uptight. And all around-"

"Hey, Apollo, you're already kind of in trouble with Zeus, you MAY want to be quiet now…." I pointed out helpfully.

"Euuuhhh, yeah. I'm just gonna be over here then," he went to the window and gracefully stepped up onto the sill and jumped-or more like stepped- off.

All the girls gasped and ran to the window. I would've cut in and told them what was going on but the look on their faces when they looked down and saw him sitting in the chariot parked hovering outside the window was too funny to miss.

I laughed, "You know what you said about not getting used to Mr Solomon Bex? Yeah well you never really get used to Apollo either-he's the most ungodlike god you'll ever meet…besides maybe Poseidon, which is why Percy is Percy actually."

Liz's face clued in again, remembering something, "Which brings me back to-What does Poseidon have to do with your boyfriend?"

I laughed; a cross between nervous and amused, "Well, um, he has to do with Percy because without Poseidon there wouldn't BE a Percy; Poseidon is his Dad…."

Shock was almost audible as it echoed around the room.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "My boyfriend, Prince of the Sea…" muttering nervously doesn't really help the awkwardness in situations like this…

"Wait…does that mean he can like control water and talk to dolphins and stuff?"

I laughed openly at Bex, she really is good for breaking the tension, "Yep," I grinned, "And horses, although last time he spoke to his horse he kinda pissed him off. I don't think he'll be speaking to Percy for awhile…" I trailed off, laughing at my the ridculousness that is my boyfriend.


End file.
